Hart Durchgreifen
by skyly
Summary: Unsere gute Lisbon will Janes neuste Missetat nicht ohne Konsequenzen lassen. Aber wird sie trotz seines Charmes endlich hart durchgreifen können?


**AN**: Eine kurze Geschichte darüber, wie unsere gute Lisbon versucht Jane in seine Schranken zu verweisen.  
Was zugegebener Weise sehr schwer und fast schon unmöglich ist. Und selbst wenn man sich dann denkt: JETZT hat sie dich.  
Findet Patrick Jane doch einen Ausweg. Nun denn, wollen wir Mal der besten Agentin im Mentalist-Universum die Daumen drücken!

_~ Diese Kurzgeschichte ist meiner __**lieben Babsi**__ gewidmet._  
_**Danke**__, dass du mein größter Fan bist! - und das schon seit einer so unglaublich langen Zeit :)_~

Aber nun, Bühne frei für unser liebstes Paar...

* * *

Teresa Lisbon war sich ihrer Verantwortung als Senior Agent wohl bewusst.

Und unter keinen Umständen würde sie diese Verantwortung von sich weisen. Komme was wolle.

Mit schweren aber entschlossenen Schritten verließ sie den Aufzug.

Sie hatte ihr ganzes Leben lang in jeder Situation eine Lösung gefunden. Jetzt war das auch nicht anders.

„Jane!", bellte sie durch die Etage, und es interessierte sie nicht wer sich alles umdrehte. Es war ihr auch ganz gleich, dass sich einige Köpfe zusammen taten, um die Szene, die sich gerade bot zu diskutieren. Sie würde später noch genug Zeit haben sich ein wenig deswegen unwohl zu fühlen.

„Jane!", rief sie noch mal, und peilte seine Couch an, „In mein Büro. Sofort."

Da lag er. Wohlgesonnen, friedlich, als wäre er die Unschuld in Person.

Aber sie wusste es besser.

Ohne auch nur auf eine Antwort von ihm zu warten, machte sie kehrt, und raste wie eine Dampflok in ihr Büro.

Die kurzen Augenblicke, die er brauchte um sie einzuholen verbrachte sie damit sich autoritär hinter ihr Schreibtisch zu stellen und etwas ihren Ärger zu bündeln.

Sie hörte als die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Sofort hob sie ihren Blick und sah sich seinem Grinsen konfrontiert.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass dieses Gesicht zu der Situation passt?", fragte sie, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Feuer löscht man am Besten mit Wasser.", erwiderte Jane, „Was auch immer die Situation, und der Anlass, ein Lächeln kann nicht schaden."

„Spiel hier nicht den Ahnungslosen.", verengte Lisbon die Augen, „Du weißt genau, weswegen ich dich gleich erwürge."

„Bist du wegen des Muffins böse?"

Aber natürlich fuhr sie ihn wegen eines verschwundenen Muffins an. Welch blöde Frage.

Sie hob eines ihrer Bilderrahmen über ihren Kopf und machte damit eine drohende Geste.

Daraufhin schnellten Janes Hände defensiv in die Luft: „Denk nach Lisbon, Gewalt war noch nie eine Lösung."

„Keine Lösung Jane, aber eine herrliche Alternative.", warnte sie, „Und wenn du mir jetzt nicht sofort schwörst, dass dir die Aktion im FBI Gebäude furchtbar Leid tut, werde ich dir – Gott sei mein Zeuge – diesen Bilderrahmen ohne Hemmungen gegen den Kopf knallen. Als Warnung sei gesagt, ich bin verdammt treffsicher."

Jane hörte zu grinsen auf und spazierte zu seiner Couch im Büro. Jedoch setzte er sich noch nicht hin.

„Zu sagen, dass mir die Aktion Leid tut, wäre eine Lüge.", meinte er ehrlich und hob schnell den Zeigefinger um Lisbon vom Schimpfen abzuhalten: „WAS mir jedoch Leid tut ist die Tatsache, dass sie dich deswegen anscheinend verantwortlich machen."

Lisbon setzte den Bilderrahmen mit einem lauten „Plonck" wieder auf ihren Tisch ab und funkelte anschließend Jane an: „Natürlich machen sie mich dafür verantwortlich. Du stehst unter meiner Aufsicht. Und wenn ein Mann unter meiner Aufsicht zwei Agenten hypnotisiert, sich an Geheimdokumente vergreift und anschließend auch noch die Toilette sprengt -", hier hielt sie kurz inne, „Wie zum Teufel kamst du dazu eine Toilette zu sprengen?"

Auf Janes Gesicht breitete sich wieder ein breites Grinsen aus. Es schien ihm bis zu beiden Ohren zu kriechen um in seiner vollen Pracht von da aus die Welt zu verarschen.

Als er schon Luft holte um seinen genialen Plan auszuführen, sah es Lisbon für das Beste ihn sofort abzuwürgen:

„Weist du was? Ich will es doch nicht wissen."

Mit einem Achselzucken ließ sich Jane auf seine Couch nieder: „Du verpasst was.", meinte er nur.

„Darauf wette ich.", seufzte Lisbon; aber so schnell vergaß sie ihren Ärger nicht, „Schau Jane, es interessiert mich nicht wie sehr es dich frustriert, dass das FBI unkooperativ ist. Sie haben Lorelei - sie werden sie zurückgeben, sobald sie sie nicht mehr brauchen."

Jane zog eine Grimasse: „Natürlich."

Lisbon ignorierte seine Bemerkung und versicherte sich darüber, dass er ihr in die Augen sah, damit sie wenigstens eine kleine Chance hatte den Ernst der Lage ansatzweise in seinen Dickschädel zu bekommen, „Jane, du schleichst dich noch ein einziges Mal in das FBI Gebäude, und ich verliere meinen Job während du aber eine Kugel in irgendein beliebiges Körperteil dazu gewinnst. Haben wir uns verstanden?", sie hatte jedes ihrer Worte betont. Ihrer Hoffnung nach bewirkte das vielleicht, dass er die nächsten Tage die Füße still hielt.

„Dürfte ich noch etwas sagen?"

Sie blickte ihn nur dunkel an. Sollte er ruhig etwas sagen, wenn er sich nur traute.

Jane setzte sein charmantes Lächeln auf:

„Du siehst heute besonders bezaubernd aus."

Und kurz daraufhin ließ er sich ganz auf sein Sofa sinken, nahm eine bequeme Position an, und schloss die Augen.

Lisbon blinzelte einige male, unentschlossen darüber wie sie sich fühlen sollte.

Entschied sich dann für etwas zwischen „unbeschreiblich wütend" und „ungefährlich neutral".

„Du weißt, dass damit nicht alles vergessen ist?"

Jane nickte und öffnete faul ein Auge: „Ich spendiere dir einen Muffin nach der Arbeit."

„Zwei. Und dem FBI spendierst du eine neue Toilette."

„Was immer du dir wünschst."

Lisbon sah sich am Ende ihrer Kreativität. Sie hatte ihre Brüder großgezogen, führte ihr Team durch die verschiedensten Fälle, doch in Sachen Patrick Jane sah sie sich wieder ratlos.

Etwas erschöpft ließ sie sich auf ihren Bürostuhl sinken und nahm lustlos die aufgestapelten Akten in Angriff.

„Vielleicht muss ich härter durchgreifen.", überlegte sie sich, wie sie beiläufig eine Unterschrift auf ein Dokument setzte.

Hart durchgreifen... aber wie?

Hah! Plötzlich war es ihr klar. Das würde ihr selbst zwar auch nicht ganz gefallen, aber was soll´s?

Hauptsache Jane lernt daraus.

Sie schmiss ihren Kugelschreiber auf den Tisch, stand auf und griff dabei gleich nach ihrem Jackett.

„Jane, wir gehen."

„Aber -"

„Kein Aber. Wer sich in das FBI Gebäude schleichen kann, ist auch bereit für die Folgen."

„Aha?", interessiert setzte sich Jane auf, und musterte seine Vorgesetzte, „Noch mehr Folgen?"

„Noch mehr Folgen.", nickte Lisbon und war schon halb aus der Tür, als sie sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln umdrehte: „Wir gehen uns jetzt entschuldigen. Du, ich und deine Muffins, die du zusammen mit einem Check der Direktorin höchst persönlich überreichen wirst."

Und das war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass Teresa Lisbon das Gefühl hatte gegen Patrick Jane gewonnen zu haben.

Wenn dem aber so war, so bedarf Janes schelmisches Grinsen und sein enthusiastisches „Okay" irgendwie eine Erklärung...


End file.
